Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus connecting with an external device and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
To register an external device to a television (TV), a static internet protocol (IP) address of the external device has been generally used. When the TV controls the external device, the TV has to stop displaying a broadcast and search and execute an application capable of controlling the external device. Therefore, it is cumbersome for a user to control the external device since she has to go through multiple steps.
Further, there is a method of registering the external device to a specific TV channel. If the external device is connected to a video input terminal of the TV, it is possible to register the external device to a channel, to which a broadcast signal is not allocated. In this case, the external device has to be directly connected to the TV by a wire. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to register an external device located at a far distance from the TV. In addition, it is difficult to register or control the external device while viewing a broadcast because the external device is registerable to only those channels to which broadcast signals are not allocated.